A day without you
by Takaishi Yuno
Summary: No importara lo que hiciera, a pesar de que intentara olvidarte solo conseguía querer tenerte más cerca, escuchar tu voz; comprendí que mi vida sin ti era aburrida y sin color… comprendí que mis días estaban controlados por ti desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Daikeru.
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera vez que subo un fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Digmon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro .**

Como siempre Shibuya estaba repleta de personas caminando a gran velocidad, cada una de ellas ocupadas con sus propias vidas, sin tiempo de dudar hacia dónde ir, sin tiempo de ver quien estaba a su alrededor, sin tiempo de pensar en nada más que llegar a su propio destino.

En este momento solo puedo ver sombras pasar a mi lado, sombras sin rostro, sin alma, sin emociones al igual que yo, solo muñecos andantes; me pregunto si ellos habrán vivido algo parecido a lo que yo viví, si ellos habrían sido igual de idiotas que yo como para dejar a la persona que amaban pensando que solo era algo "fácilmente reemplazable", algo sin importancia, pensando que ese sentimiento no era realmente amor, que era solo un juego de adolescentes.

Camine hasta llegar a un puesto de Starbucks, después de todo había venido a Shibuya solo para tomar un café en ese lugar, ese lugar en el que lo vi por última vez.

Me acerque a la barra para ordenar un Caramel Macchiato, siempre había preferido las bebidas dulces en lugar de las amargas, mientras que el prefería las bebidas con un sabor más "sofisticado", como…

- _Un Vainilla Latte, por favor_ – esa voz, esa voz me era inconfundible.

- _¿Desea algo más?_ –

- _También un frappuccino de fresas_ – al girarme lo vi, aún era más alto que yo aunque ahora ya no tanto, sus cabellos seguían igual de desordenados como la última vez que lo vi, solo que ahora ya no usaba ese extraño sombrero que llevó durante su adolescencia, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la recordaba y su calmada actitud no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

- _Lo llamaremos cuando su pedido esté listo, joven…_ -

- _Takeru_ – dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la joven que atendía

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo, en la cual le esperaba una persona, aunque no alcance a ver quién era.

Después de hacer mi pedido me quedé cerca de la barra, no quería que me viera; su sola presencia en el local me hacía sentir nervioso, aun no estaba preparado para verlo y muchos menos hablar con él.

- _Takeru_ – llamó el joven que hacía la entrega de los pedidos. Vi cómo se levantaba de la mesa y le decía algo a su acompañante, me di vuelta intentando "dirigirme al baño" o mejor dicho intentando huir de él cuando…

- _Daisuke_ – me llamó el mismo joven, estaba claro que el destino me odiaba – Daisuke - volvió a llamar.

- _Voy, voy_ - dije volteándome e intentando a embozar una gran sonrisa.

- _¿Daisuke?_ – me llamó - _¿Motomiya Daisuke?_ – volvió a pronunciar mi nombre aun sin creer que estaba ahí.

- _Cuanto tiempo Takeru_ – dije intentando sonar casual aunque el tono de mi voz no ayudaba mucho.

- _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Ninguno de los chicos pudo contactarte, ¿Cuándo volviste?_ – me dijo con ese tono que usaba para hablar con sus amigos, ese tono que había dejado de usar conmigo desde que sucedió aquello.

- _Takeru yo_… - intente explicarme mientras bajaba la mirada.

- _Ven_ – me interrumpió – _Vine con Hikari - chan, le encantará saber que volviste_ – me sonrió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Caminamos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Hikari, él se acercó primero y dejo las bebidas frente a ella.

- _Te tengo una sorpresa_ – dijo mientras me halaba del brazo hasta estar frente a ella.

- _¡Daisuke – kun!_ – dijo con un tono de felicidad, se levantó y me abrazo. En otro tiempo me habría sonrojado y desearía que esto nunca acabara, pero eso ya no era posible; aún quería mucho a Hikari, es una gran persona y una gran amiga, pero ya no la veo como mi amor imposible.

- _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_ – fue la misma pregunta que Takeru me hizo minutos antes, siempre había tenido celos de la forma en que se complementaban, desde que los conocí siempre había sido así.

- _Estuve por aquí y por allá jejeje, y ¿qué tal ustedes?_ – quise evadir la pregunta. Ambos se miraron comprendiendo que yo no quería hablar sobre lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo.

- _Siéntate con nosotros_ – me dijo Hikari mientras Takeru se sentaba a su lado. Tome asiento al frente de ambos.

- _Bueno… haber… ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?_ – empezó a hablar ella mientras golpeaba su barbilla con el dedo índice y miraba al techo.

- _Daisuke – kun se fue cuando terminábamos el tercer año de secundaria_ – odiaba que Takeru usara el kun conmigo, después de un tiempo había logrado que dejara de llamarme así, y ahora otra vez lo escuchaba - _al año siguiente entramos en preparatoria, Hikari – chan entro al periódico escolar y yo al equipo de baloncesto…_

Continuamos hablando sobre lo que había sucedido en la vida de mis amigos durante mi ausencia, creo que estuvimos sentados ahí por un par de horas.

- _Ahora Hikari - chan estudia para convertirse en profesora de inicial, mientras que yo, para ser escritor_ – concluyeron

Ellos dos se llevaban tan bien que siempre había dudado de que eso fuese solo amistad, aunque después de un tiempo comprobé que no era solo eso.

- _Bueno, al parecer se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido _– dijo Hikari mientras se levantaba – _tengo que regresar a la universidad, espero que nos volvamos a ver Daisuke – kun _- me dijo sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a Takeru – _nos vemos a la noche_ – le susurro antes de darse vuelta para irse.

- _Espera, por lo menos déjame acompañarte a que tomes el_ bus – Takeru se levantó rápidamente e intento seguirla

- _Descuida, estaré bien, no es como si estuviese enferma o algo parecido , además deberías quedarte con Daisuke – kun, después de todo a mí me puedes ver todos los días, pero a él lo estamos viendo después de mucho tiempo._

- _Está bien _– agachó la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual su madre le da una orden – _pero ve con cuidado y no te vayas a sobre esforzar_ – le advirtió antes de que ella saliera del local.

- _Takeru…_ - lo llamé intentando romper esa extraña atmósfera que se había formado entre nosotros cuando Hikari se fue.

- _¿Qué deseas hacer Daisuke –kun?_ - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba empezando a odiar esa sonrisa tan... forzada, a pesar de que sea él el que la hacía.

- _¿Está bien que elija cualquier lugar que yo quiera?_ - lo pensó un rato antes de responder a mi pregunta

- _Claro, hoy haremos lo que tú quieras_ - me sonroje un poco con lo que dijo, pero no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y no había mejor lugar que donde había comenzado todo.

- _Pues vayamos a la secundaria de Odaiba._

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, en si esta fue una pequeña introducción y espero que la hayas disfrutado. **

**Tanto el fanfic como el titulo de este están inspirados en una cancion del mismo nombre.**

**Deja un comentario con cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, o bueno... lo que quieras expresar ^^.**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Takaishi Yuno**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas que se animaron a darle una oportunidad a este fanfic. Hontou ni arigatou. Espero que este capítulo no se les haga aburrido y disfruten de él n.n**

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recordando**

Vi como sus músculos se tensaban y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de incomodidad, se quedó en silencio pensando si aceptar o no mi pedido.

- Quizá no sea buena idea-

- ¡no! Iremos para allá - arrastró cada una de las palabras como alguien le estuviese obligando a decirlas.

- No es nece...-

- está bien Daisuke- kun, te prometí ir a donde quisieras - me volvió a sonreír.

Takeru siempre había sido así, poniendo por delante los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás antes que los suyos propios. Odiaba que se comportara de esa manera y sin embargo me había aprovechado de ello en el pasado, y ahora tendría que hacerlo otra vez.

Tomamos el tren a Odaiba y caminamos hasta la escuela en silencio; el ambiente era incómodo, y no me atrevía a decir nada para hacer que este esté menos tenso.

Al llegar vimos que algunos niños jugaban en la cacha de soccer. Al parecer no podríamos entrar porque aún estaban en clase. Tendríamos que esperar un par de horas antes de que tocase el timbre de salida.

- mmhm... Que mala suerte - dije mientras estiraba mis músculos.

- si - susurró mientras miraba a los niños jugar.

- Takeru... podemos hab...

- Daisuke -kun ¿te parece bien si vamos a otro lugar? - apreté mis puños con fuerza hasta sentir como se me entumecían las manos.

- Maldición Takeru... ¿quieres dejar de comportarte así?, - le grité - todo el día estuviste evitando hablar conmigo - el solo evitó mi mirada y agacho su cabeza - está bien, si quieres ir a otro lugar pues vayamos - en ese momento mi mente se nublo debido a la ira que me causaba su actitud. Lo tome por la muñeca y tire de él hasta llegar a la playa, pero no hizo nada por detenerme contrario a eso solo me siguió 'obedientemente'.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Takeru? Tú no eres así, ¿Por qué estás tan indiferente conmigo? - Le dije mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudía, pensando que quizá de esta manera pudiera provocar una reacción diferente en él, que quizá el Takeru que recordaba volviera a mostrarse frete a mí, pero eso no sucedió.

- Ya no soy el mismo- tomó mis manos y las bajo de sus hombros ante mi expectante mirada - lo siento - me dijo con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes idiota? - sentía que las lágrimas pronto caerían de mis ojos - ¿por qué lo sientes si fui yo el que destruyo todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?… - mi voz temblaba cada vez más y las lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos - ¿por qué fui tan idiota para arruinarlo?

- Daisuke - kun... - me llamó débilmente, con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando se sentía culpable por algo.

- Deja de usar el kun conmigo - solté mis manos del agarre que aún mantenía sobre ellas - sabes que me irrita que lo digas, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? - limpie mis lágrimas que no tenían razón de ser, yo no era ningún marica llorón, ni una ex novia susceptible - en ese entonces ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando nosotros éramos...

- Éramos adolecentes - interrumpió lo iba a decir, pero en ese entonces... ¿qué tipo de relación llevábamos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos?... - tú mismo dijiste que la adolescencia estaba para experimentar, que solo era un juego, que no había sentimientos de por medio –

- pero tú... –

- yo estaba confundido -

- No Takeru, el confundido era yo, todo lo que dije era para obligarme a no sentir nada por ti, pero eso era más fuerte que yo -

- Daisuke -kun

- Así que huí, pensé que al estar lejos de ti... que encontrando otra persona con la cual acostarme sentiría lo mismo que cuando nosotros lo hacíamos.

- Daisuke - kun

- Pero todo se volvió en mi contra, cada vez que tenía sexo con alguien solo veía tu imagen y suspiraba tu nombre... me di cuenta...

- ¡Daisuke!- dijo algo irritado y con el rostro completamente rojo.

- Me llamaste Daisuke - ¿estaba dispuesto a escucharme? ¿ a volver a intentarlo?

- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?, esto es muy vergonzoso.

Me di cuenta que las personas que pasaban por ahí se habían detenido a mirarnos. Había una pareja de enamorados, unos cuantos escolares, una familia que le tapaba los oídos a sus pequeños hijos y tres chicas que parecían muy emocionadas con nuestra pequeña escena. Los colores se me subieron al rostro, y cuando levante la mirada, vi una divertida sonrisa en el rostro de Takeru.

- ¿Está bien si vamos al hotel donde me estoy quedando? Esta cerca y podremos conversar más tranquilos allá - dije casi en susurro.

- Claro, vamos - parecía algo apurado por irse de aquel lugar, pero se veía más relajado que cuando nos encontramos. Después de todo era el hermano del cantante de la banda más famosa de Japón y alguien lo podría reconocer. Caminamos hasta la avenida y tomamos un taxi.

- ¿Por qué te estas quedando en un hotel y no con tu familia?

- Vine sin que ellos supieran, aún creen que estoy en Francia, estudiando Electrónica Industrial con una beca que gane por ser buen jugador de soccer.

- Ya veo - pensé que me preguntaría más, o por lo menos mostraría algo de interés pero no hizo nada.

El taxi se estaciono en la puerta de hotel, después de bajar de este, noté como Takeru se había quedado mirando algo sorprendido la fachada del hotel.

- ¿realmente te estas quedando en este hotel?

- No, que va solo hemos venido a ver la fachada de este hotel antes de ir adonde realmente me estoy quedando. - le respondí en tono sarcástico.

- Tú realmente no cambias - frotó su sien e hizo una mueca de "es inútil intentar hablar contigo". Mientras que yo solo pensaba " el que no cambia eres tú, aunque digas todo lo contrario"

Después de pasar por el vestíbulo y recoger la llave (y que la recepcionista intentara coquetear con Takeru) tomamos el ascensor hasta el piso 9; la habitación en la que me quedaba no era la más lujosa del hotel pero tenía una increíble vista de la ciudad y era bastante amplia. Tenía una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas al lado del gran ventanal; una amplia cama al centro con un televisor plasma frente a ella, un pequeño guardarropa empotrado en la pared y demás lujos con los que contaban los hoteles de "alta categoría".

Lo invite a pasar, una vez adentro se apresuró a ir hacia el ventanal y se quedó viendo la ciudad a sus pies

- Nii-san no quiere quedarse en hoteles cuando está en Tokio y cuando lo hace nunca me invita - me sorprendió un poco que me dijera eso de repente, pero no era él en ese momento, sino una de sus otras personalidades que solían surgir a veces cuando una emoción muy fuerte lo embargaba. Así era él, a pesar de parecer tan tranquilo podía llegar a ser más descontrolado que yo.

La faceta en la que se encontraba en ese momento era, como me gustaba llamarla, la del pequeño niño frustrado que nii-san no quiere complacer. Comencé a reír al ver esa tierna imagen, él volteo a verme haciendo un puchero que duro pocos segundos antes de que volviera a poner un rostro serio. Antes de que la situación se pusiera incomoda otra vez, lo invite a sentarse a la mesa.

- Sé que quieres saber que hice y donde estuve todos estos años - lo mire con superioridad intentando que respondiera a mis provocaciones.

- Realmente no me interesa lo que hayas hecho, ni lo que vayas a hacer – al parecer había funcionado.

- Ya que te conozco mejor que tú mismo, y sé que quieres saber que pasó conmigo te lo contaré – se apoyó en el espaldar de su asiento y me miró derrotado...

"Nuestra historia" comenzó hace ya seis años, entre finales del primer año de secundaria y principios de segundo, en ese entonces aún éramos rivales por el amor de Hikari.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, y que estén disfrutando leer esta historia así como yo al escribirla, me estoy encariñando bastante con ella aunque a veces me estresa un poco no saber cómo encajar las ideas de forma coherente (aunque no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, soy nueva en esto T.T )**

**Hay muchos misterios que rodean a Daisuke *~* ¿Qué será lo que hizo durante todos esos años? ¿Por qué se fue a Francia? ¿Por qué estudiaría Electrónica Industrial? (es difícil imaginarlo haciendo eso xD… pero ya se resolverá más adelante). Desde el siguiente capítulo tratará de cómo comenzó la relación entre Takeru y Daisuke, espero que anticipen por él n.n... Digimon is coming back!**

**Dejen comentarios con sus sugerencias, puntos de vista, quejas o lo que deseen expresar.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Takaishi Yuno**

**PD. Amo poner a Takeru como un tsundere.**


End file.
